


So your Ex dumps you *and You summon a demon*

by Fortheloveofneps



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: But it's fluff I swear, Changkyun summons demons, M/M, Magic AU, Minor Character Death, Succubus Wonho, Witch IM, Wonho knits to deal with stress, club scene, urban fantasy au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27091180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fortheloveofneps/pseuds/Fortheloveofneps
Summary: Changkyun lost his boyfriend and in a messy break up, but instead of ice cream and Legally Blonde, he summons a demon.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Hoseok | Wonho
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	So your Ex dumps you *and You summon a demon*

Changkyun knew that summoning a demon was always a bad idea. Just like talking to ghosts with ouija boards was bad. And so was snuffing someone else's candle. But Changkyun was the king of bad ideas. 

He sat into the center of the room, dropping his bottle of Jack to the floor as he used the broken top to cut his finger. He drew a weak circle before he drew a few of the runes he knew. He sniffled and wiped his eyes, his entire body quaking as his tear-stained cheeks grew redder. He breathed out before spitting into the circle. A few moments passed before the candles around the room burst into bright flames. 

The smoke rose and spiraled, slowly circling him, clouding his vision of the room more and more until the entire room was lit up with smoke and flames. Then, the silence that overtook the room disappeared with a growl. The smoke parted like beaded curtains opening to a psychics secret room. Beyond the smoke stood a man in leather hardness and tight, tiny hot pants. He lifted his chin before he smirked at Changkyun. 

"I am Wonho, a succubus of lust. What do you requ-" Wonho began before he stopped and looked concerned. He stared at Changkyun, confusing the witch before the demon got on his knees and pouted. "Hey, are you okay? Why are you crying?"

Changkyun was drunk and confused, and his teary eyes stared at the other before he shook and burst into tears. He sobbed openly, only breaking down further as the demon rubbed his shoulders. 

"M...my boyfriend left me. Dumped me. He was cheating and he used up all my life savings and now I'm broke, broken up with, and broken-hearted…" Changkyun said as he sobbed. Wonho cooed and rubbed his hands over the other's shoulders before pulling him into a hug. 

"Oh, it's okay. I'm sorry. He sounds awful. I… I'm usually supposed to be summoned for sex and revenge, but if you need, I'll be here and let you cry and we can talk about it." Wonho said softly, petting Changkyun's hair as he sobbed and hugged the other back. The witch laughed. 

"A succubus who will listen and let me talk about my problems?" He said softly with a scoff. Wonho smiled and pet his fingers through the other's hair. 

"Why do you think men hire prostitutes? Only half of it is for sex. It's okay." He said softly with a smile. "And besides, I feel really bad about trying to get you to fuck me if you're crying. It's extremely embarrassing on both our parts."

"That's incredibly rude, what am I paying you for?" Changkyun said with a small laugh before he sniffled and cried into the other's chest again, shaking with each sob. Wonho pet his hair and cooing gently into the boy's dishwater blonde hair. 

"Well, you haven't paid me yet, and I haven't asked for your soul, and honestly, I'd rather take revenge for you..." Wonho said as he let the boy gently nuzzle between his perky pecs and hold his muscled torso close. " Besides, we can discuss more stuff later. No one says you can't bawl your eyes out and then rail me later."

"Fine. Sounds like a deal." Changkyun said as he rubbed the other's back and curled into the big, beefy arms as they held him close, and made him feel the safest and most loved he had felt in two years.

There was a peculiar feeling of having a succubus in your home. And an even more peculiar feeling when he was adorable as sin, gently knitting at the love seat in your living room. 

Changkyun knew he would be reprimanded when his friend was discovered, but Wonho showed himself far more docile than anyone expected. Unlike the demons they expected, he was quiet and supportive. In fact, he was almost innocent in his way. He cried when the head witch asked him what he could do to Changkyun soul when he took it. He only replied with a stressed whine and an explanation that he really wasn't interested in souls or sex, he only wanted to be in the human realm to watch anime and nap in a cooler place. 

He still wore sweaters no matter what time of year it was, but he was obviously content. He smiled over at Changkyun as he sat in his circle, working on a spell. It was extremely weird. But welcome. Since his boyfriend dumped him, he expected his life to go to shit, but it hadn't. Wonho had even gotten a part-time job, giving him the income he needed to stay afloat since his partner skipped out of rent now. 

He wanted to be upset, but having Wonho around was the best thing he could have wanted. Wonho didn't want sex all the time, gave him his space, but still made sure he was all right, and even made food occasionally. It was nice. He sighed a bit, knowing the other shoe would eventually fall. 

But he would gladly hold out hope a bit longer. He felt comfortable to have around. Changkyun finished his spell and closed the circle before he got up and walked over to Wonho's love seat, sitting beside him as he picked up the remote. He let the screen turn on, seeing criminal minds come on. It reminded him very much of Wonho's first night here. 

Wonho, after letting Changkyun cry out his tears, convinced him to go to a club. Just a simple, quiet club to go and hang out and dance about. 

"You need to remember how to have fun without him. Honestly, going out without thinking about him, and how mad he would be and how worried he is and blah blah blah, is good for you!" Wonho said as he popped his hip out and let his leathery forked tail flicking behind him. He was still very obviously a demon at the moment, but He had shown he could blend in a moment ago. Changkyun worried.

"I don't know… I never did anything like this before." He said softly before Wonho snorted and then gently took up his hands. 

"Of course you haven't. You haven't done much for FUN for yourself, have you?" He teased with a smile before he tapped Changkyun's nose. "One night out. That's it."

Changkyun stared at Wonho for a good while, his mind flittering through all different scenarios and worries. He then frowned a bit and let out a sigh. "One night." He said softly before holding up a finger. "And then I have to send you back!" 

"Cross my still heart!" Wonho said with a smile, crossing his fingers over it before he cooed and switched his form, enjoying the open-fronted shirt as he smoothed a finger down his own abs with a wink. Changkyun rolled his eyes. 

They went out, to a simple club nearby, the music pouring out and the lights flashing. It was definitely a seizure waiting to happen, but Changkyun didn't have that issue. They slipped in easily, and went to the bar first, getting a few drinks. 

"To freedom and being your own man!" Wonho said with a joyful laugh. He held up his drink and clinked it with Changkyun's. Changkyun laughed a bit and sipped his drink before he felt someone tap on his shoulder. He turned to see a man he didn't recognize, who leaned in with a hand on his shoulder and spoke in his ear. 

"Hey, I knew your boyfriend! He's a total douche! I just wanted to make sure you're okay!" He said before he smiled and waved. Changkyun recognized him now, from the photos of his ex's crew. He felt his stomach sour and he huffed. 

"I'm fine! I'm a free man for once. I do what I want!" He yelled into the other's ear over the music with a smile. "And I'm not interested in getting in a relationship yet. Or sleeping around."

The man's expression soured for a moment before he laughed and smiled. "Fair fair! Well, wanna dance a bit with me at least!" He yelled back. The music seemed to pulse harder, and Changkyun seemed to forget Wonho was there. He shook his head no to the man. 

"I'm good! But I'll meet you out there!" He said with a smile before he stepped away, tired of men in general. Maybe he should have barked at them, like those girls outside the club did to a sketchy dude. He shrugged to himself and went and danced freely on the dance floor, laughing as a few girls danced against him, enjoying the attention but definitely not pursuing anyone. He glanced a bit toward the bar before his heart went still. 

The man from before had both arms around Wonho, and was dragging him toward the bathrooms. Wonho's head was drooping and his body barely seemed to react to what he wanted. Changkyun freaked out, knowing what someone who was drugged looked like. He tried to get free of the crowd, pushing a few guys out of the way, but ultimately having to fight the flow of the crowd. It took far longer than he had hoped, and he stumbled out of the thick of it, rushing towards the bathrooms. 

He slammed open the men's, shaking a bit with worry of his new friend, eyes wide. He could barely hear it, but there was shuffling noises. Hf started to rapidly push the doors of the stalls open, searching for Wonho before he stopped still, as one of them opened to reveal him. 

Wonho was standing up straight, back right and head staring down with intent. His horns arched out the back of his brow, sharp and curling higher and higher as he stood there. The man from before was on the toilet, but there wasn't much left of him. Changkyun could see from here. 

Wonho emptied his soul. 

The demon slowly looked back, his eyes black as night as they looked at Changkyun before he smiled a bit and then slowly looked away. The demonic form slowly melted back into the human costume he had as he hummed. "I don't know what happened. He just sat down and died." 

"Wonho, you ki-" Changkyun began before Wonho held up a finger and scoffed. 

"No, he died. His heart gave out. Too many drugs in his system." He said with a smirk before he walked out. "He had a lot on him. And many were deadly. Not my fault he ended up offing himself." He said with a challenging look before he walked to the sink. He gently rubbed his face with some water before he dabbed his cheeks dry. A few leveling breaths before he broke into sobs, leaning on Changkyun. 

"W-We have to tell someone! I feel so sick, and he brought me here to feel better, then he tried to make me touch him but he stopped all of a sudden! You, you believe me, right?!" Wonho said between weak and slurred sobs. Changkyun felt like he was sweating bullets before he nodded slowly. He was the one who summoned this demon, he was the one who had to deal with consequences. 

Which was why it was so peculiar that after they made a police report (finding out that his ex told the man to drug and hurt Changkyun and Wonho was caught in the crossfire), they went home and ended up passing out on the couch. Wonho still seemed a bit weird, his eyes staring hungrily on Changkyun as he was drifting off. He was sure Wonho was going to devour him, as he did the man before he laughed against his neck. The rest went black. 

But the next morning, Wonho was still there, though he behaved much differently. He yawned like a kitten and stretched out cutely when Changkyun moved out from under him before he softly and sweetly moved around, offering up tea. The rest was history with the coven and now Changkyun was pressed against the loveseat's armrest with a confused expression on his face.

"Hey Wonho, why didn't you kill me?" He asked, breathing out a small laugh as Wonho slipped his stitch and stared back with wide, confused eyes. He fiddled with his hooks before setting them down. 

"Well… I was supposed to take your soul, before the end of the night. Or else my contract wouldn't be complete. Which… traps me here. I… I didn't want to go back. And do another contract, find another soul… So I put it off. And made the club take all night… That way, when dawn's first day hit me, I would no longer feel compelled to complete the contract. So I could live in the human realm…" he murmured quietly.

Changkyun blinked. "Did… did you want to parade around as a human?" He asked, confused. "What do you get out of this?"

"Oh. Well. Actually… I'm your familiar now. So… I get to have you as my master… and maybe… a friend?" Wonho said softly, his expression shy. Changkyun stared for a long while before shaking his head and scoffing. 

"You know … I summoned a demon, but I really just needed a friend. So yeah. I guess we both got a friend." 


End file.
